


The Brave New World...

by Banbury



Series: Meet me at Christmas [9]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: Somebody found friendly soul and some insights...
Series: Meet me at Christmas [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561942
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: 2019 'The Sentinel Secret Santa' - Extravaganza





	The Brave New World...

"Detective Ellison?" The female voice was calm, competent and matter-of-fact.

Jim rubbed his face with his hand and sighed. He was too tired to deal with anything right now - they was on duty with Rafe on the 24th and the case they caught went well into the Christmas day, they had to stay in the precinct the whole night investigating a kidnapping. Some time ago Rafe took Brian Thomson, who wandered in the bullpen at 10 o'clock, and went to take a look at the crime scene in the daylight. Jim was left behind with all the hated paperwork. It was his least favourite part of the job and by the time his phone rang he was on the verge of falling asleep. 

"Yes, mam. May I be of help to you?" He was glad to have legitimate distraction from the tedious task of trying to locate and call in the witnesses who might've seen anything.

"This is Doctor Reuben. You asked me to call you as soon as my patient, Doctor Sandburg, will be able to answer your questions. Sorry to disturb you on Holidays, but if you want to talk to him asap, you can do it today".

"Thank you, Doctor. I'm on call today anyway and will be at the hospital in about half an hour".

"Make it an hour and Doctor Sandburg will be through with all his medical evaluations and free to talk to you".

Ellison thanked the doctor distractedly, contemplating his next steps - at this rate he might have time to swing by the home, that was quite close to the hospital, have shower and change to fell himself more human.

~~~  
Blair closed his eyes with a sigh. It was quite the busy morning and he was already tired despite being up for less than two hours. He hoped he will have time to sleep more after talking to the police detective, but more importantly, he could finally call his TA Phil Jamison to bring him laptop from work, as he was finally cleared by the optometrist to use his eyes for more than just looking sleepy at the window. He really needed to write William.

He's been dozing for a while before heard a knock at the door. Blair turned his head and glanced towards the entrance of the room. There was a tall well-built man in his fifties dressed casually in the jeans and a Christmas-themed sweater. He stood by the door gazing at Blair somewhat strangely with his icy-blue unwavering eyes. There was something so achingly familiar in him that Blair felt lightheaded for a minute.

They looked at each other silently for some time.

"Doctor Sandburg?" The man - detective from the precinct, assumed Blair, - cleared his throat and began again, "Doctor Sandburg, I'm Detective Ellison from the central precinct. I was assigned your case several days ago and we have some insights in it already, but I still need to ask you some questions if you're up to it".

Blair nodded in a daze as the man finally entered the room and sat by the bed.

"How long did you live in this apartment?"

"Oh..." Blair wrinkled his nose thoughtfully that made the detective widen his eyes a bit comically, "I think for a year and half. The position at the university'd come up quite suddenly last summer and I needed to relocate very quickly as I had to start teaching by the end of the holidays, so that apartment was the only available place big enough for my library and my collection..."

Blair fell silent. Really, that was not the best place for the university professor, but it was quite convenient and he had too little time and too little interest in rewarding people's assumptions, to go hunting for a better living location. 

"Do you know your neighbors well or at least well enough?" Detective sounded more worried that sarcastic, but Blair bristled nevertheless. 

"Not very well, but they are good people! Their life situation might not be the best..."

"Whoa, Chief! I didn't want to say anything disparaging about your neighbors, to tell you the truth I almost hundred percent sure they were the unfortunate collateral damage of the crime aimed to you personally", - detective put his hands forward placating, looking so much like William that Blair gasped.

"Doctor Sandburg? How do you feel? Do you need me to call your doctor?" Detective sounded a bit worried and Blair waved reassuringly.

"No, no... I just... You know, it might sound a bit...I dunno...strange..." Blair for the first time in his life struggled with words and finally blurted, "you look so much like my son, that I can't focus on anything before I..." He stopped wasn't sure how to formulate his need.

Detective Ellison (Blair finally remembered his name) looked at him curiously, then sighed.

"It might be this time of the year..." He muttered under his breath and sighed once more. "To tell you the truth it's the very thought I struggle with during our conversation - you look too much like my son for me to focus on the case. May I ask you...?"

"Oh, yes!" Blair laughed nervously but with relief. "My son was born here, in Cascade, in 1988. I was 19 at that time already working on my doctorate and it was sort of unfortunate short affair with the fellow TA couple of years older than me with the happy ending. She found out about her pregnancy a bit too late, after the summer expedition when she was already five months along and there was a battle of will. She wanted to give him up for the adoption, but I couldn't just abandon my child, so she gave me all the parenting rights and my mom for once helped me and then he was born on December 29th and it was... it was..."

Blair stopped. Ellison looked at him wistfully.

"My son was born here as well. I was in the army and on a mission at that point, so I know about all the New Year mayhem of that time only from my former wife and... and I didn't find out that my son... is not really mine... until much later, when we parted our ways and DeanDean decided that he like to live with me better than with her", Ellison stopped, took the pitcher from the table and poured himself some water.

"You know, he never looked like me or his mother, even his character was completely unique for our family and relatives, and I thought - well, it happens sometimes. But when... when we discovered he is not my son by birth, I loved him so much and for so long time that it suddenly didn't matter at all... at least for me and him..." 

Detective stopped once more and glanced towards Blair a bit uncertainly. Blair laughed with relief.

"Exactly, big man, truer words had never been spoken!" He fell silent realized that now he had to call or write Lee super urgently. "Can we... can we postpone our talk about the case a little? Lee... I just have to write Lee, we try to get in touch at least once a week and the last time I wrote him was about ten days ago and he might be worried sick by now".

"Sure," Ellison nodded. "But we didn't find anything like laptop on the crime scene; it might've burned down unfortunately".

Blair was about to say that he will call his TA to bring the other one from the university when Ellison's phone produced some very low beeps. 

"Sorry," He began to stand up but flopped back almost immediately, "Dean... whoa, Chief, slow down, slow down... Sure I can, I... stop, stop please and say it again... yes, yes I know and I love you very much... y-yes, I..." He looked at Blair with wide amazed eyes, then laughed happily and stretched out his hand with the phone towards him. "Would you like to talk to ... Lee, Doctor Sandburg?"


End file.
